There's a Light In the Attic Deleted Scene
by ravenous.bunny
Summary: TALITA is a story I worked on for nearly a year, and haven't touched for quite a while. When my friend suggested this scenario between Miyuki and Riku, I couldn't resist. Doesn't make too much sense without reading There's a Light in the Attic, but, hey, I won't kill you for reading this and not the original.


So me and my friend Sarah were talking about a certain scenario and how entertaining it would be between our old friends Miyuki and Riku - and this just had to happen. I can't say there will be more, but I hope you enjoy this tidbit.

* * *

"I don't like this game anymore." Riku threw the ball at Sora's head and stomped off towards the other side of the island.

"C'mon, Riku!" Sora called after him. "Don't be such a sore loser!" He sighed and looked at me expectantly.

I rolled my eyes. "Your friend is such a whiner," I told him.

"Sure, now he's _my_ friend."

I chuckled as I waded to the other side of the island. Riku sat on the raft he, Sora, and Kairi had made so long ago, hair pulled back with a long, black piece of cloth, bare chest slowly getting more tan from these days on the beach. Neither of us were fond of shorts, but his jeans were rolled up past his knees, and it was nice to see his calves. He smirked as I walked up, hands on my hips. "That was too easy."

"They think I turned you into a crybaby."

"If they don't know why I get you to come 'console' me, they can't handle the truth."

I stood in front of him and his eyes dipped down my body. Yuffie didn't send me gifts often, but when she did, they were things like this strapless bikini top. I smirked as he stood up, mere inches separating us.

"In all honesty, I wasn't having fun with that game," he said, staring at my lips.

I arched an eyebrow at him. "Of course you weren't. Me and Kairi were kicking your asses."

"Hmm…" he leaned down and kissed my neck gently. "No… I just liked watching you better than I liked playing."

"Impaired judgment?" I remarked, running my hands up his arms, biting my lip.

He moved his lips to my ear. "More like a… logical decision."

I leaned back and glared at him. "So you don't think we can win against you and Sora?"

"When you're wearing that, you most definitely will."

I pinched his arm. "I could be wearing a potato sack and take you down."

He brushed my hand away. "Is that a challenge?"

I pivoted and brought my arm back to elbow him in the ribs. "What do you think?"

Before I could nail him, he grabbed my arm and shoved it up, turning my back to him and hooking an arm around my neck. "I think it was way too easy for me to win this one."

"That's 'cause you haven't won."

I bit his arm and drove the elbow of my free arm back into his torso, smiling when he grunted and his grip loosened. I shoved his arm free of my neck and pivoted on my heel, backing up. He rubbed his side and shook his head.

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?"

"Oh, and you're a walk in the park?"

He took three quick strides towards me, trying to seize me by the waist, and instinctively, I swung my knee up and nailed him in the groin.

"Fucking hell," he muttered, holding himself up by his hands on my waist, resting his head against my shoulder. I couldn't stop laughing, even when he backed up and sat down in a fetal position.

Between trying to say "I'm so fucking sorry," and "Are you okay?" I ended up chuckling, "Are you fucking sorry?"

He glared at me and with a swing of one leg, knocked my feet out from under me. I landed on my ass in the sand, still laughing. "You're an asshole!" he said.

"You brought it on yourself," I chortled.

"I'm trying to flirt with you, and you just—"

"Take you out."

"Yes! Why is that so funny to you?"

"Because after all this time, _you should expect it_." I laid back on the sand, holding my cramping stomach.

He shook his head, sitting up and crawling over to me in the sand. "I hate you so much," he said, hovering over me, arching a thin silver eyebrow at me.

"I know, dear." I pat his cheek and wiped tears from my eyes. He was quiet for a long moment and I stared up at him. Somehow he had turned completely serious. Half the time, when we were this close to one another, we would opt for giving each other bruises instead of kisses. Amidst heartless and Xehanort and searching for Sora – and ourselves – we somehow kept a balance between annoying each other and keeping one another sane. But without the adrenaline rush, without the lifestyle of constantly saving the world and each other… We had to start our own trouble.

"You get so bored here, don't you?" I whispered.

He hung his head, bangs falling against my chest, and exhaled sharply. "Don't ask me that question."

I found his chin and pulled his face up to mine again, searching aquamarine eyes for an answer. "Too late. It's not wrong to want to be on the move, Riku."

"When I worked so hard to get my home back? Yeah, it is."

"Home is for resting. We are not people who enjoy resting all the time."

He nodded a little, looking down. "I guess not."

"Which is why…" I sat up a little, propping myself up by my elbows, but he didn't move. I was now squished against him, nose pressed against his while I spoke. "… I… I wanted to ask about, um…"

His lips brushed against mine while he whispered "Ask about?"

"Mickey's letter…"

"We're pretty busy here… don't you think?" He caught my lower lip in his, pressing himself closer against me. My chest heaved against his as he wrapped an arm around me, his skin sticky with sweat and gritty with sand.

I turned my face from his to remark, "Looks like you're feeling better."

"You distracted me."

"SO THAT'S WHY YOU QUIT PLAYING," Sora cried from the other end of the shore.

Riku sighed and sat back up. "You're the worst cockblock I've ever seen."

"He's actually pretty good at it," I said.

"You know what I mean," he snapped.

Sora stuck his tongue out at Riku, and he leapt to his feet, chasing after the cockblock. Things weren't as high-strung as we were all used to… but, I was sure that, between Mickey's letter and the universe's tendency to be chaotic, we'd have more interesting sport soon enough.


End file.
